Paradise
by FoxWolf64
Summary: After 2 years of constant turmoil, the koopalings get time off from military work and take a vacation to Koopa Isle. However, when the trip is interrupted by a series of international crises, the koopalings take the center of the crossfire, being pushed to their limit.
1. Vacation

**UN:**

I walked into the throne room, having been called to a meeting of the koopalings. The room was circular, and much like the rest of the castle, had walls of gray stone. Torches aligned the room, with banners all around it. All around the room were nine thrones, one for each member of the Royal Family. They were on an elevated platform circling the room, and separated from the original floor level with lava.

I scratched my head and sat down on the throne next to Bowser. Me and Bowser Jr. sat on either side of Bowser, and the rest were organized from youngest to oldest. I sat back, waiting for the rest of his siblings. The next to arrive was Roy.

"Hey, Ludwig!" Roy said cheerfully. "Why weren't you outside for field day?"

"We had a field day?" I was confused.

"Yeah, Kamek said it was a mandatory field day for all koopalings/high-level castle residents. You didn't hear?"

"I guess Kamek didn't tell me. My arm's broken, so..."

"Oh, yeah," Roy facepalmed. Me and the rest of the koopalings had recently been the annual National Karting Tournament, and I had gotten second place to Pink Gold Peach (yes, I know. Who the hell would ever think of that?) but had gotten into an accident where I broke my arm.

"So, what's the meeting about, do you know?"

"I can't say," Roy said, thinking. Just then, Wendy strutted in with Lemmy, both dancing.

"We totally crushed you in Eggball," Wendy shouted to Roy. "Remember when I just started making out with Julian?"

"Yeah, it made him feel so awkward," Lemmy responded, and the two laughed.

I roll my eyes. "It's just a game. You don't have to rub it in his face."

"It was 63-0," Lemmy said.

"...Well, I guess you could keep rubbing it in his face."

"Awesome!" jeered both simultaneously, doing a hip bump. At that point, all the other koopalings came in and sat on their thrones. Each had their side conversations until Kamek entered the room. "All rise for His Trashiness, King Bowser Koopa."

_How many times is Kamek going to keep switching Bowser's royal name?_ Ludwig thought to himself as he stood up. _Am I really supposed to stand up to "His Trashiness?"_

Bowser entered and sat on his throne. "You may sit now," he said, and all the koopalings sat in their thrones as commanded. I brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"So, what's this meeting even about, anyways?" Roy asked.

"No way!" Larry gasped, as if he had already heard the news. "We're going do a tennis tournament? I'm SO gonna beat all you turds! And, hopefully, Mario..." He sighed.

"No, we're not doing another tennis tournament," Bowser consoled.

"Yeah, Wendy! Get with the program!" Larry looked straight at Wendy, who shrugged.

"I'm not the one who threw a whole party when Bowser left," she scolded.

"That was, what, 5 years ago?" Larry defended. When he was 7, he had thrown a giant party, provoking Iggy to go insane for at least 2 weeks. So we were all angry at him for getting us all in trouble. That WAS 5 years ago. I'm 19 now, almost turning 20. I'm almost old enough to drink (in the kingdom, the age is 20.) but I've already had a few. Larry and Wendy continued to argue, and I sat back and watched them.

"ENOUGH!" Bowser yelled. Everybody stopped. "I might as well not give this reward to you if you bicker so much, but since I'm generous-" Larry rolled his eyes sarcastically- "I will still give it to you. Since you've been so good with my recent invasions, I'll let you go to Koopa Isle for vacation before you fight in the Universal Smash Tournament."

The entire room buzzed with excitement. "We're going to Koopa Isle!" "We're going to be in Smash!" "Has anybody seen my nail polish?"

Bowser tapped his nail to regain attention. "You will stay there for about 2 weeks. The airship will come back to pick you up, you'll know when it comes. Questions?"

Larry raised his hand. "Are there any tennis courts?"

Bowser was hesitant. "Well...yes, there is one..."

"Awesome!" Larry jumped up and ran out of the room. "I am so packing right now!"

"We're not leaving until tomorrow," Bowser called back, but he was not successful.

Wendy raised her hand. "Approximately how big is the house, and is there an attic that I can hide in?"

"There are 4 floors, with about 5 rooms on each floor. There'll be enough rooms for each of you, so you can be on your own," Bowser explained. "And the attic's not permitted for use."

"Where's the most obscure room?" Wendy asked.

"In the basement."

"How big is it?"

"About as big as your room."

"How far is it from anybody else's bedroom?"

"It's the only bedroom on that floor."

"YES!" Wendy exhaled a sigh of relief, and also left the room. "See you all never, suckers!"

"There's still the road trip!" Lemmy called back.

"I don't care!" a voice responded.

Everybody in the room looked at each other. "Any other questions?" Bowser asked.

"Can I stay here?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I would let you, but I have business here all next week."

"Am I the only normal one here?" I brought up.

"Yes you are, if you can be considered normal," Bowser responded. "Meeting adjourned."

I sighed in relief, went to my room, and began packing. Pulling my travel bag out of my closet, I filled it with hair products, instruments, a portable keyboard, my laptop, and bathroom supplies. As I packed the last shampoo bottle, Karma, my wife, walked into my room.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked. "I saw everybody coming from a meeting, and Larry left his door open, letting me see what kind of stuff he was packing."

"We're going on vacation tomorrow to Koopa Isle. We have a giant mansion there. I haven't been there since I was 6, though," I explained. "You want to come?"

"Mansions? Oceans? Sounds like my kind of trip. I'll start packing right now-"

"No need. I'll do it right now," I winked, pulling out her travel bag and packing her things.

"Ludwig, you sexy little genius," she smiled, kissing me on the cheek and leaving.

I packed up her belongings, then sat on my bed. _What do I do now? _I thought._ I'm leaving tomorrow, but have nothing else to do today. _I took a walk down the castle halls, finding myself at the courtyard. Larry and Lemmy were in the pool, swimming, while Iggy watched (well, purposefully losing in New Super Mario Bros, if that counts).

"Why are you all swimming? You're only going to be there in about a day."

"Because it's fun!" Lemmy said, doing a handstand.

"And we decided to practice our swimming skills," Larry added.

We all looked at Iggy, who had just gotten himself a game over by bumping into Iggy's chain chomp. "...What?" he ridiculed, before switching to Mario Kart.

"Whatever. I'll be doing something unimportant if you guys need me." I turned around and walked over to the east wing.

I decided to go to the library and read a few books before dinner. Walking down the hall, I saw Roy at one end of the hall and Morton at the other. _What are they doing?_

"En garde!" Roy shouted, and both came charging towards each other. I was caught in the middle and trampled by both.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I shouted after getting up (barely).

"We're makeshift jousting!" Morton said excitedly.

"For one thing, 'en garde' is fencing, not jousting. Also, there are people who walk these halls, like me, and you are disrupting their safety!"

"Sorry, but we can't find anywhere else," Roy explained. "Plus, the arena down at the city is already having a fireball match, so we can't just walk in there like we usually do."

"Yeah, but you can't just do whatever the heck you want around the castle!" I walked down the stairs to the library. "Go play some video games or something."

"I knew we should've done it outside," I heard Morton say.

"I'm not the one who was afraid of the bees," Roy responded.

I came up to the library tower, where Wendy was reading her celebrity gossip magazine. I grab some paper and a pen and sit down at her table. I begin writing a new symphony for Dad. So far his favorite is "The Ultimate Koopa," which I wrote several years ago for his invasion of Mushroom Castle. I keep writing new ones, but he just scraps them after one try. I try to keep it modern, but I guess he likes the old-fashioned pipe organ ones.

"Another symphony?" Wendy rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Can't you tell that Bowser likes 'The Ultimate Koopa' best?"

"Yes, I can, and I'm trying to get him out of it," I sighed. "We're all tired of that song."

Wendy rolled her eyes and continued to look at her magazine. "What is this new thing with Rosalina? Look, lady. I know you're a space goddess and all, but you don't have to shove it down our throats!" she complained, and turned the page.

I shrugged and continued writing. Time passed, Wendy left, and I finally finished after writing 5 pages. By that time, I was too tired to go to dinner, so I went straight to bed. As I lay staring at the ceiling fan, I thought about the future trip, and what could possibly happen.

FoxWolf64: Well. This is my first full-scale fanfic. I've written stories before, but never one with multiple chapters. So, all I have to say is...

_"Haters keep hatin', trolls keep hissin'. In their mouths I'll be a-pissin'."_

_-PBG_

Resetti: Whoa, whoa, WHOA. You just swore AND referenced copyright? Boy, are you gonna have a hell of a time with the mods...

FoxWolf64: NO! Not the mods! NOOOOOOOOOO!

*end transmission*


	2. The Trip

**DEUX:**

It was finally the day.

I woke up at 12:30 PM and immediately got mine and Karma's luggage. As the airship was about to leave, I shouted, "I'M READY!" and threw our stuff into the family doomship.

"Ludwig, why are you not wearing anything?" Larry said.

I looked down, and realized that I had not gotten ready at all, nor put on my shell. "Sorry," I said, running back to my room, putting on my spike bracelets and shell and running back to the airship. Everybody else was already inside. Embarrased, I took my hair product and fixed my hair in the bathroom, when the airship took off.

After fixing my hair, I went up on the deck of the ship, feeling the wind against my face. I went up to where the figurehead was, and stretched my arms out.

"Hi, Kooky!" I heard Lemmy's voice say. Turning around, I saw him on the crow's nest with a Super Horn. He honked it a few times, then did a backflip.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked.

"I'm the lookout!"

"Lemmy, what would we need to look out for?"

He thought for a moment. "Uh...Tanuki Mario?"

I facepalm. "Go ahead." Sighing, I go back down to the main cabin, only to be greeted by Roy.

"Hey, bro! Wanna duel?" he said enthusiastically.

"Uh, maybe..." I think about it. "Okay. But where?"

"The crow's nest. Where else?"

"The deck, maybe?"

"But think about how cool it would be on the crow's nest!"

"It would be kind of cramped. Plus, our crow's nests are larger and more fit for fighting."

Roy gave me a look, and I sighed again.

_A MINUTE LATER..._

"Lemmy, can we use the crow's nest?"

Lemmy gave both of us a funny look. "Why?"

"Cuz we wanna DUEL!" Roy shouted, doing an air punch.

"I would say to practice fighting tactics, but that works," I correct.

Lemmy rolled his eyes and climbed back down. "Okay, but I need it back in 5 minutes. Alright?"

"Yeah, no problem!" Roy began to climb, while I flutter jump to the top.

"This is what you get when you have a Yoshi for a girlfriend!" I taunt Roy. "Try even GETTING a girlfriend!"

Although I couldn't see it, I knew Roy was giving me a look under those sunglasses. "I'm sure I'm attractive enough. I mean, check these sexy biceps!"

"No, I mean personality-wise. You're just to cocky to get girls to like you."

"What do you mean, 'too cocky'? Girls love that. Nobody wants a geeky musician who pretends to have a refined taste."

I was now pumped with adrenaline, and started the duel with a push on Roy's snout. He countered with a flip-jump onto the ledge, then rammed into me, knocking me off the crow's nest. Falling on my stomach, I struggled to get up for a moment, but once I did, I saw Roy's shell plummeting straight toward me. By luck, I jumped over it, and once he came out of the shell, I had my wand pulled out. I shot several projectiles at him, all of which he dodged. I shot one more, and it hit him right on his left foot. He fell over, and then gave me his wand: the traditional Koopa sign of surrender in a duel.

Lemmy applauded from the ledge he was sitting on. "Bravo, guys! Now can I have my crow's nest back?"

"No, not yet," said Wendy from the crow's nest. "This is the only place in the entire airship that has any signal."

"You're just going to have to deal with no connection, then." Lemmy jumped up to the crow's nest and knocked Wendy off. She brushed the back of her head, then went downstairs.

Roy and I looked at each other and shook hands. "Good game, Roy. Sorry for saying those things about you."

"Hey man, no problem," he said, walking back to the main cabin. "I know it was all for the sake of the duel. We should do this again. You got me pretty easy there."

"Yeah..." I went downstairs with him.

_1 HOUR LATER..._

I had fallen asleep on the couch when we arrived at Koopa Isle. Looking out the window, I saw the familiar palm trees and rocky shore of the island at night. I quickly gathered all my bags, went through security, and soon we were all on a bus to the mansion.

The house was very old-looking, but seemed new. Gardens of rosebushes surrounded the house, and iron fences protected the property. After getting off of the bus, I ran into the house. The interior had very old-style furniture, but, like the house, looked like they were just made. After the others came in, we toured around the house.

There were 4 floors in the building: the basement, the main floor, the main bedroom floor, and the tower. The basement had one bedroom, and included the garage, a minifridge, some storage, and a bar. The main floor had most of the stuff a normal house has: a kitchen, a living room, a balcony with a path to the beach, and a large bathroom.

The third floor had 5 bedrooms, 2 large bathrooms conjoining 4 of the rooms to make suites. The tower went higher than any of the other rooms. At the top was a master bedroom with a bathroom connected, as well as a balcony. Going back down to the main hall, I explained the rules for choosing rooms.

"You may call whatever room you want to sleep in. Picking order goes from oldest to youngest, so I get first pick. I choose the master bedroom at the top of the tower."

Everybody, except Wendy, who was grinning, groaned. Roy stepped up to choose. "I'll take big one on the floor below Ludwig, next to the tower."

Lemmy and Iggy finished a game of rock-paper-scissors. "I want one of the bedrooms on the main floor," piped Lemmy.

"I'll have the OTHER room on the main floor," chimed in Iggy. They high-fived, grabbed their luggage, and went to each of their rooms.

Wendy smirked. "I'll take the one on the basement, thank you, your welcome." She dragged her luggage downstairs. "See you in a month, bitches!"

Larry and Morton looked at each other. "I'll have the one next to Roy," Morton said.

"I call the one next to that," Larry cheered, and both of them ran up to their rooms, leaving Roy and I downstairs.

"Should we just...go?" Roy asked.

"Yes, let's." I grab my luggage as well and go up to the tower.


	3. Lazy Day

**TROIS **(first chapter in almost a year, sorry XD)

I woke up the next morning at noon, with Karma next to me. Seeing she was sound asleep, I snuck out to get breakfast.

I came down to the kitchen and saw some groceries. Roy and Larry, the early-risers, had gotten up and bought food for the first week. On the table were 1-UP muffins and a fire flower. I grilled the fire flower to make it extra-spicy, and after I had eaten both the flower and muffins, I had a glass of punch. As I was cleaning up, I noticed a retro record player in the corner. I immediately rushed over to it, and saw its collection. It had a bunch of records I didn't really recognize, records such as ABBA, The Doors, and Grateful Dead. I took my chances with The Doors, and immediately enjoyed it. As "Light My Fire" played, Wendy came up from the basement.

"Hey Ludwig," she said groggily.

"Hey Wendy," I said, confused. "I thought you had everything down there."

"Yes, but I heard The Doors."

"How do you know who they are? I've never heard of them!"

"Well, when you're Empress of America you learn some things," she said, pouring herself some milk. "It's the only thing I'm proud of from my 'Kootie-Pie' phase."

"Well, I guess you have good taste."

"Yes, and what's more, their lead singer is hot as hell." She gulped down her milk and pulled out another gossip magazine.

"How many of those do you have?"

"Not important," she said, immediately being sucked in.

I shrugged, then walked out on the balcony, finding Iggy reading blueprints for a new invention I suggested. "Where did everybody else go?" I asked.

"Tennis," he answered, not looking up from his paper.

"When will they be back?"

He shook his head, a sign that I should leave him alone. I looked over a few rose bushes and saw them all playing at the tennis court. Disinterested, I took off the Doors record as side 1 finished, then turned on the TV. Karma walked downstairs, grabbing a few 1-UP muffins. Then she sat down beside me and punched me playfully.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great, babe." She smiled, taking a bite out of a muffin.

After about an hour, the other four came back. Their footsteps and excited voices echoed throughout the house until they came into the kitchen. Wendy sighed, walking back down to the basement.

"I'm guessing it was good?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah," Roy said. "I got a date, too!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Who with?"

"She's that news reporter Kylie Koopa's daughter."

Karma's jaw dropped. "NO! You met Janis?!"

"She's a huge fan of her band," I explained, as she asked him all about it. Larry, Lemmy, and Morton rushed over to the TV.

"What's on?" Larry asked.

"World 1-2. It's an underground music show."

"LAME," Morton shouted, changing the channel. "Let's watch the fireball game!"

The 3 invaded the couch, and I decided to watch upstairs. "I'll be in our room when you're done fangirling," I shouted at Karma, and she winked.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

"Great, thanks." I put down the phone and went to everybody else. "The pizza will be here in about 20 minutes."

Roy looked at the time. "Well, I gotta go. Have fun, guys!"

"You too!" we shouted back. I grabbed a cola from the cooler and popped it open. "The game can't be going on for this long! I mean, it goes much faster at the actual game."

Everybody else hushed me and kept watching intently. I passed around the cooler. "Soda? Anyone?" Unflinchingly, Larry grabbed a bottle and took a sip, eyes still on the TV. A gradual rise of "go"s erupted from the others, and a celebration as the Bowser City Bullets scored another goal. Everyone else grabbed sodas and chips. A cycle like this continued until the pizza came. I nearly dropped the pizzas as I walked in to sudden celebration. Turning off the TV, I placed the pizza on the table.

"OK, just pepperoni for Larry, meat-lovers for Morton, plain cheese for Lemmy, everything except anchovies, onions, olives, and peppers for Iggy, stuffed crust extra cheese for Karma and I, and I'll go down and give Wendy her pizza." I go all the way down to the basement, where Wendy is watching a punk-reggae concert. "Just crust with cheese and garlic, just for you."

She looked away from the TV. "Thanks," she said, taking the pizza.

"You know you've got to at least come up with us for some part of the trip. You can't stay in hermitage forever."

"OK," she said simply, eating her pizza.

"I'm being serious," I said, giving her a look.

"So am I," she said with a mouthful of "pizza".

I stood there for a while, then went back upstairs with everyone else.


End file.
